The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chinese Patent No. 200420054523.6 discloses an electrical connector that includes an insulating body provided with accommodating holes, and conductive terminals accommodated in the accommodating holes and configured to conduct a chip module with a circuit board. Each conductive terminal mainly includes a main body portion and arm portions provided at upper and lower sides of the main body portion and extending obliquely. An end of each arm portion is provided with a contact portion conducted with an electronic element. At least one side of the main body portion is provided with two arm portions, thereby ensuring better electrical conduction performance between the terminals of the electrical connector and the chip module or the circuit board.
However, the electrical connector has at least the following disadvantages. Because the chip module has a manufacturing tolerance, the circular conductive sheets at a bottom surface of the chip module have differences in heights, so that a part of the conductive sheets is higher than other components around them. A contact area between each of the contact portions and the chip module is large, and a height of each contact portion is the same in a direction from inside to outside, so that when the terminals are pressed by the chip module, an outer side of each contact portion is relatively far away from a center of the corresponding conductive sheet, and therefore the contact portion may easily slide out from the conductive sheet of the chip module and abut other components that are on the chip module and located lower than the conductive sheet, resulting in a problem that the conductive terminals and the chip module are not conducted with each other because the contact portions are out of contact the conductive sheet.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.